Goodbye
Goodbye Source is the twenty-second episode and the season finale of the third season and the sixty-sixth overall. This episode is set to air on May 22nd, 2012 and will air at 9pm instead of the regular 8pm slot due to the finale of American Idol being on at that time on Fox. Source 1 Filming began on April 30th. Source 2 Shooting on both this episode and the season ended on May 10th Source 3 The episode will be directed by Brad Falchuk Source 4 and is also likely to have also written the episode as well. Summary In the Season Three finale, graduation is finally here, as McKinley High's class of 2012 looks to the past and present, while contemplating the future.Source Who's staying in Lima and who's moving on? All will be revealed in the finale. With Nationals behind them, it's time for McKinley's seniors —not Artie, Joe, Blaine, Sugar, Sam, Rory or Tina — to don their caps and gowns for graduation day. Who the show follows — or where it follows them to — is anyone's guess. Hints that Blaine and Kurt will go through some drama as well as Rachel and Finn, but here's what we do know: The G-day soundtrack is going to rock. Goodbye anthems include Green Day's Good Riddance (Time of Your Life), Madonna's I'll Remember, Bruce Springsteen's Glory Days and Beyonce's I Was Here. Any guesses as to who will sing what and why? Source Plot *This is the graduation episode. Source *It will feature potentially major changes for Finchel and Klaine, as well as some big moves (possibly to New York?). Source *According to Dana Walden, "finale is a very powerful one" and it will be "when viewers get to see what's on the horizon for all of these characters that people love so deeply. We're to a very exciting launch into next season." Source *Each one of seniors has a little, special part of the episode devoted just to them. Source *The episode ends with a few cliff hangers. Source *Roz will propose to Sue to join forces over something. Sue will not give her an answer right away. Source *In this last episode we will see if Kurt will get into NYADA. Source *It will be revealed if Kurt and Blaine will have a long distance relationship. Source Chris said Klaine will zig and then at the end they will have to zag, but everything will be resolved in the finale. Source *Finn and Rachel will take a turn in the season finale and it'll be a cliffhanger. Source *We will see Finn's audition for the Actors Studio. Source *Kurt and Rachel might be going to go to NYADA. Source *When asked to describe the finale in three words or less: Cry your eyes out. Source Spoilers Graduation *Order on stage might be; Rachel, Mike, Quinn, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Puck.(alphabetical by their last name) *The glee club gets their diplomas last. *Puck and Finn sing Glory Days as each member gets their diploma. *Brittany doesn't graduate. Source *There are emotional scenes when they get their diploma. *Most of the people in the audience shed tears Songs *Lea has recorded her finale song (4/21). She was also the last cast member to enter the studio for Season 3, there by completing cast recordings for the season. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *However; Alex Anders later tweeted that he had the cast back in the studio. Quinn, Sue, Puck, and Rachel *Quinn and Puck kiss in Quinn's bedroom. (Promo) *Quinn says an emotional goodbye to Sue. (Promo) *Mrs Puckerman and Ms Fabray sit next to each other during the graduation ceremony. (Source) *A Faberry scene will be happening in the bathroom. During this scene, Rachel tells Quinn that she always thought Quinn and Puck would end up together. This scene occurs before the Puck/Quinn kiss scene. (Source) *In this photo of the New Directions waving goodbye to Rachel at the train station, you are clearly able to see Puck and Quinn standing close to each other even though Quinn has her arm around Santana. (Source) *The kiss is mutual. (Source) *Quinn assures Puck that he is not a Lima loser. (Source) *Quinn initiates the kiss (Source) *It's not a goodbye, thank you or a come with me to Yale kiss (same source as the others) **The scene will likely become a fan favorite. (Source) **The reason that they are in Quinn’s bedroom is because Quinn is helping Puck study so that he can graduate. (Source) **Not sure if they get together after the kiss or not. (Source) **It is not a flashback. (Source) **The scene gives insight into Quinn’s feelings for Puck. (Source) **It is assumed that Quinn and Joe are not together when this scene happens. (Source) **Quinn is not crying in the scene and the spoiler-er, again, wouldn’t call it a goodbye kiss. (Source) **There is a very good line that the spoiler-er wouldn’t give away because they said that it would ruin the entire scene. The line is delivered by Quinn. (Source) **“Especially now” is not said in this specific scene. (Source) **The scene “certainly” doesn’t close the door on something more happening between Quick. (Source) **Puck makes a few comments in the scene, but it’s mostly about Quinn’s feelings toward Puck. (Source) **The spoiler-er isn’t sure if a relationship occurs between Quick throughout the episode because they only know about this specific scene. (Source) **The moment doesn’t seem forced. Quinn even mentions them not talking much after Beth was born. (Source) **The spoiler-er is pretty sure that the scene cuts off after the kiss. (Source) Santana, Brittany and Mrs. Lopez *Brittany and Santana won't break up. Source *A very sweet ending for Santana and Brittany that will satisfy fans. Source *One on one scene with Santana and her mother. Source *Santana's grandmother is mentioned. Source *Gloria Estefan began shooting on May 8 and is filming scenes with Naya. They were then joined by Heather to film a scene in Breadstix. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Brittany and Santana encounter a roadblock in this episode. Source *Santana's mother gives her a present at her locker. Source *Brittany and Santana might kiss. Source *"For Maribel, the issue is not her daughter is gay. The issue is that if something happens and she leaves and the other one doesn't - how is that going to affect her decision-making?" Estefan asks. "She really wants Santana to be educated and go to college." Source *In terms of Santana’s future, the narrative definitively sets up the possibility of New York as her destination for the next year. The idea is brought up a couple of times during the episode. Brittany, as previously spoiled, does not graduate. No shock on her part and to an extent she’s happy about it. More screen-time goes into how this affects Santana than on how this affects Brittany. Source *Maribel, Santana and Brittany have a bit of “a girls night” at Breadstix, which is a lot of fun, until Santana drops a bombshell that shocks everyone at the table. Source James Lipton *James Lipton will be playing himself. *“My dialogue is exactly what I say to students who audition for the Actors Studio.” *“I envy Cory’s looks, his height, and his talent, and I look forward to acting with him. Source Kurt and Blaine *This episode reveals whether they will have a long-distance relationship or break up. *Blaine asks Kurt if they're going to be okay and Kurt replies "I told you, I'm never saying goodbye to you".(Promo). *As Kurt goes up to get his diploma, he and Blaine hug. Kurt and Burt *Burt tries to cheer Kurt up for some reason by dancing to Single Ladies with Tina and Brittany, and it takes place in the auditorium. (Promo). Scenes *Lea filmed a scene with Dianna in the girl's bathroom (4/30). Source *Lea, Amber, Jenna, Kevin, and Chris filmed a dance number (4/30). Source *Mark and Dianna have many scenes together, and missed the TV Academy Party honoring Glee last night due to this. (5/1). Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Damian (and most likely other cast members) spent the day filming choir room scenes (5/2) Source 1 Both Lea & Harry later confirmed that today was the last day of filming in the choir room for the season with the tears being described as flowing. Source 2Source 3 *Gloria Estefan flies to LA this weekend (May 5th and 6th) to begin shooting next week Source *As of May 2nd, the cast has yet to receive the last portion of their scripts which has graduation in it. Source *Dianna and Jane have a scene together. Source *Naya tweeted that they're starting graduation today. Source 1 27 cast members were all on set filming the graduation scenes today (5/3) Source 2 Amongst the scenes filmed was Puck and Finn performing Glory Days as each graduate (including Extras) is called to the stage and the order of the glee club members graduating is as follows. Mike, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Finn and Rachel. Source 3 *Mark and Dianna have a scene in the library, and possibly in the hallway (5/4). Source source 2source 3 *Iqbal Theba (Principal Figgins) filmed his last scenes for the season today (5/4). Source * According to this tweet, location filming is due to take place at 115 S June Street This Thursday (5/10). *Lea is currently filming in New York at Grand Central Station. Although Cory was on set, he is not in the scene that is being filmed.(5/6) Source 1 Source 2 Filming then moved onto Madison Square park. Source 3 *Kurt will find out if he got accepted into NYADA. Also, the audience will find out if Kurt and Blaine are going to do the long distance relationship. Source *Glee is filming on location in Santa Paul at the train depot tomorrow (5/9). Source *Vanessa, Damian, Samuel and Kevin all have tweeted about today (5/9) being the last day of filming (i.e all of the cast being together). Amongst the scenes filmed was The whole of the glee club plus Emma and Will waving Rachel off as she gets on the train (to Roots Before Branches) and as the train leaves, Finn runs with it until he gets tired. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5Source 6 *Naya, Harry, Chord, Amber, Damian and Samuel have all tweeted that most of the cast (barring Lea, Cory, and Chris) has completed filming for season 3. Source 1Source 2 Source 3Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 *Lea, Cory and Chris wrap filming tomorrow (5/10) Source 1Source 2 *The location filming at the house involves Lea and Cory (5/10) They are wearing the same costumes they wore during filming the previous day.Source *Filming then moved back to the lot where one last Choir Room scene with Lea,Cory and Chris (the scene was more than likely to be in the portion of the script that wasn't given out.) Source *Matthew, Lea Cory And Chris all wrapped today (5/10), they by concluding shooting on both the episode and on Season 3. Source 1 Source 2 *Tina and Mike will have their moment too. Source Songs The Source for all Songs Source *'Glory Days' by Bruce Springsteen. Sung by Finn and Puck *'I'll Remember' by Madonna. Sung by Kurt *'You Get What You Give' by New Radicals. Sung by New Directions *'Forever Young' by Rod Stewart. Sung by Will *'Roots Before Branches' by Room For Two. Sung by Finn and Rachel *'In My Life' by The Beatles. Sung by Tina, Artie, Sam and Blaine Other Songs (Exclusive to The Graduation Album) *'I Was Here '''by ''Beyonce. ''Sung by Rachel *'Not The End' by ''The So Manys. Sung by Finn *'Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)' by Green Day. Sung by Finn and Blaine Song Notes *Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt have a number, likely to be Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat (Promo), and likely to be unreleased. *Glory Days is sung during the graduation ceremony. * Roots Before Branches is sung during the train scene. Source * Burt Hummel has a dance number with Brittany and Tina (Promo) (Highly speculated to be Single Ladies-if this number does happen it is likely to go unreleased.) Guest Stars *Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez. Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel. Source *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. Source *Tamlyn Tomita as Julia Chang. Source *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman. Source *Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray. Source *James Lipton as Himself Trivia *First finale to not contain a competition. *First time we've seen anyone on Glee graduate, with at least Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Mike and Santana graduating. We have only heard about graduation and past students graduating but we don't see them graduate. *Rachel's pink suitcase is the same as in Season 1, Episode 2 "Showmance", where Finn helps to carry the case. *Fifth episode of the season where Santana does not sing. *Due to the whole cast crying during the filming of the entire episode, they had to use waterproof mascara. *There was no First Listen Friday for this episode as most of the songs were already out and In My Life was released just a day before the episode instead of the airing day as they intended to release it during that day. Photos naya and nene.jpg|Naya and NeNe hanging out on set nene and jane.jpg tumblr_m3cy3zR66C1rn1zwoo2_500.jpg|link=Jaralover8|linktext=backtothebeginning mercedes and tina.jpg Ar3XVN6CQAELplO.jpg 571513425.jpg chord and naya.jpg kevin1234567890.jpg mark1234567890-.jpg Ar63kNSCMAAD6jF55.jpg Finntrophy.jpg samtrophy.jpg Tinatrophy.jpg Trophygleeclub.jpg StanleyCup.jpg CupBrad.jpg tumblr_m3ffcf700b1qzl2wuo1_500.png xuafh.jpg tumblr_m3fk8xf4uz1rrahezo2_500.jpg tumblr_m3fiw6b5321qa0w97o2_1280.jpg 1 scene 27 principles.jpg class of 2012.jpg tumblr_m3gmc9ZvNN1qgbcj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3gjwhEfOr1r5g01uo1_500.jpg|They're storing all the sets ;( Let the tears come now. naya and heather.jpg heather harry chord dianna.jpg tumblr_m3gwmcam9B1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg Goodbye Ep 9 2.5.12.jpg x2_c4a4b3b.jpg x2_c4a4ba2.jpg Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao3 250-1-.jpg Goodbye Ep 21 3.5.12.jpg Goodbye Ep 22 3.5.12.jpg Goodbye Ep 23 3.5.12.jpg Goodbye Ep 24 3.5.12.jpg 2vuymp3.jpg wmhs 2012.jpg tumblr_m3ijtgZfGI1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg AsG63VdCIAA-Lmj.jpg AsG6199CIAMZxHz.jpg AsHJOAwCEAA-xeF.jpg tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo2_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo4_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo3_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo5_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 leam3.jpg|Lea filming in NY leam2.jpg|Lea filiming in NY Leam.jpg|Lea filming in NY AsOEUuLCMAAelQ4.jpg|Lea filming in Grand central station tumblr_m3m2skzhQZ1r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg Tumblr m3mcpg6aoa1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr m3m8i8tPmd1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr m3mu7761cu1qbepsro1 1280.png tumblr_m3msuuySus1r6nrbwo1_400.jpg|Lea with Brad Falchuk tumblr_m3msuuySus1r6nrbwo2_400.jpg|Lea and Brad AsSrS3rCAAEOrCt.jpg AsVJfXsCEAAe1wl.jpg large.jpg AsViUjQCMAEbCNx.jpg AsViYkbCQAIk7wb.jpg AsVf8TBCQAAZYhG.jpg tumblr_m3pvglQ5rW1qfsld3o1_500.jpg|Gloria filming with Heather and Naya (5/8) AsaRBWeCEAA0Zgl.jpg AsaPXtrCIAAxwnS.jpg AsaOxsCCIAELaNA.jpg tumblr_m3rl0oj5s91r6nrbwo1_500.jpg fa3lq.jpg dlqnh.jpg tumblr_m3rphvrK6C1qbepsro2_1280.jpg AseS2dkCEAAIX2n.jpg tumblr_m3rte9d7W51r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rv0udMFL1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rvr2EZ5T1qi4s8uo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rz74f0KT1qm6s5lo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3rz74f0KT1qm6s5lo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3rz74f0KT1qm6s5lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3s4c5vWTm1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3s51tC0Ly1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3s6fw17v41r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3s6acCbmU1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Tumblr m3s96jVxCx1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg Tumblr_m3sxqyCzjd1qj5p41o2_500.jpg|Everyone waving GOODBYE to Rachel. (1/2) Tumblr_m3sxqyCzjd1qj5p41o3_500.jpg|Everyone waving GOODBYE to Rachel. (2/2) Tumblr_m3sxqyCzjd1qj5p41o5_500.jpg tumblr_m3sub8GabD1qgs4sno1_1280.jpg tumblr_m3sub8GabD1qgs4sno4_1280.jpg tumblr_m3sub8GabD1qgs4sno5_1280.jpg tumblr_m3sl65GcMw1qlxj10o1_1280.jpg|Vanessa, Harry, and Heather. Using their super power. tumblr_m3st96qepw1qzl2wuo2_r1_250.png tumblr_m3st96qepw1qzl2wuo1_250.png tumblr_m3thiouE8R1qe7vl0o1_500.jpg|Today's location filming (5/10) at 115 S June Street Los Angeles tumblr_m3thoiGZFE1qmszf7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m3th3th0kI1r6nrbwo4_1280.jpg Tumblr m3th3th0kI1r6nrbwo3 1280.jpg tumblr_m3th3th0kI1r6nrbwo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m3th3th0kI1r6nrbwo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m3sxqyCzjd1qj5p41o1_500.jpg Asl_qrWCMAAVPov.jpg Asl_3eCCIAA3QJy.jpg AsmSUmDCEAAGAp7.jpg tumblr_m3t0gqpvLR1r7oavvo1_250.png tumblr_m3updmwKI51rtf71ho1_500.jpg Tumblr m3uli9mG1v1qaw5pto1 r1 500-1-.png chris colfer 234.jpg tumblr_m43da20ho61r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44pbyDo8P1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Tumblr m44pbyDo8P1r6nrbwo2 500.jpg Tumblr m44pbyDo8P1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg Screen Shot 2012-05-16 at 4.16.31 PM.png|''QUICK KISS!!!'' 322glee_ep322-sc_002.jpg 322glee_ep322-sc_028.jpg 322glee_ep322-sc1_021.jpg Quickkkk.jpg Yess.jpg tumblr_m45yvzgom91qiluq7o1_500.jpg|The Graduates. tumblr_m48eslsHfC1qfcdl6o1_r1_1280.jpg|The Senior,The Juniors, And The Sophmores tumblr_m48eslsHfC1qfcdl6o2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m48eslsHfC1qfcdl6o3_500.jpg tumblr_m46ti20W7K1qc0tt0o2_400.jpg Tumblr m4fs8ojPLn1qfcdl6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m4fs8ojPLn1qfcdl6o2 1280.jpg Tumblr m4fs8ojPLn1qfcdl6o3 1280.jpg Tumblr m4fs8ojPLn1qfcdl6o4 1280.jpg 398333_10150919938472044_55482772043_9785529_823290021_n.jpg Quick-3Finchel.jpg Videos Glee, New Promo: http://thereisamomentwhen.tumblr.com/post/23517821987/new-promo-for-goodbye Music Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes